A Turn of Events
by PiscesPrincessTaylor
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't who she said she was, what if she was completely different? Later Kyouya x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

**A Turn of Events CH1**

The sound of giggling and screams filled the room as the girls in Music Room 3 as they swooned of the extravagant men who tried to woo them with their charm. The theme of the day was animals. The 'men' of the group wore animal ears and tails, since the king had done some research and saw the many girls had a thing for men who were part animal.

"Oh momma, are our children not the cutest! Look at the twins in matching cat ears and of course Huni-Senpai is wearing adorable bunny ears with Mori in mouse ears." Tamaki praised his makeshift host family while he stood next to the vice captain Kyouya.

"Yes very cute daddy." Kyouya drawled on, using the name that he knew would make the king happiest, "But why do I have fox ears, that makes me think that you believe that I'm cunning and sly." Kyouya said giving Tamaki a side-glance that was blocked out by the glare of his glasses.

"OF COURSE NOT MOMMA!" Tamaki yelled backing away from the dark haired man, if it was possible his dog tail would be as far as possible between his legs. Tamaki waited for the man to stop looking at him for him to make a quick break to look for the final member of the host club.

"Haruhi, where are you my dear sweet child!" Tamaki called as he glided through the room. Haruhi was in the back making tea to bring to the girls in the room. She didn't answer knowing that she was almost done and there was not need to have him walk back to just walk with her back to the main room.

As she was walking back towards of the front she heard the music door open and the other host greet the person that had walked in, rather rudely.

"Boys are not aloud in here during club hours." The twins said in complete unison, "are you trying to be a pervert and get all the girls."

"Maybe he is trying to join the club, he looks oddly like Haruhi. Manlier though." Huni-Senpai said looking at the tall man. He looked to be about Tamaki height, his hair was perfectly styled as if he had just walked out of the salon and into this room. He wore a button down white shirt with a perfectly tailored black blazer over it. His slacks matched his blazer in color and tailoring. He finished his outfit off with shiny black shoes and a tan trench coat and a big red wool scarf. Haruhi could hear the man sigh and then what sounded like a lighter getting lit.

"HEY! You can't smoke in here, or on campus!" Tamaki yelled at the man who sighed again and took of his cigarette. "Don't ignore me!" Tamaki kept screaming which got the girls to join in and start yelling with him. The twins and Huni shortly joined after.

Haruhi sighed and collected the tea and walked towards the main room. She had to see the person that was getting the other host as well as the ladies in a tizzy. Haruhi had her head down as she walked into the music room trying not to get the person's attention.

"Ah Haruhi, so you are here. He didn't lie then."

The sound that followed was the sound of glass shattering, metal clanging and liquid splashing. Haruhi stood in front of the mess of shatter cups and spilt tea looking at the man who had talked to her. He was a little older then when she last saw him, but the same all the same.

"Ichiro! What the hell are you doing here?" Haruhi yelled walking towards the man. The man smiled and flicked his lit cigarette and Tamaki and walked to meet the disguised female. Haruhi just stared at the man for a second, not knowing what to say. The man who had been named Ichiro just smiled and put his hand on the girl's head.

"The short hair doesn't fit you at all. Also why are you in some kind of stupid male prostitute club?" Ichiro asked looking around at the men who were all wearing animal ears. The room was completely silent; everyone was staring at the pair of brunettes near the door.

"My hair is fine. It's a host club Ichiro and I'm here because I have a debt to pay for breaking a very expensive vase." Haruhi said staring up at the tall man. Ichiro chuckled and reached into his pocket.

"How much of a debt do you have to pay back?" Ichiro asked as he pulled out a checkbook and a pen. Haruhi stuttered over her words and tried to grab the checkbook.

"She has about 79 million yen to pay us." Kyouya said walking up to the man, his hand extended to shake the other mans hand. Ichiro ignored the hand and wrote on the check and ripped it out and placed it in the hand that Kyouya had been offering him. Kyouya put on his fake host smile, the light in the room causing his glasses to glare again.

"There, that's an even 80. Now Haruhi can leave this club and do what she is suppose to do." Ichiro sighed grabbing Haruhi's wrist and walking towards the door. Haruhi protested and tried to break free.

"Ichiro stop! I can't just leave like this and you can't go around throwing money at people like you own the place that was rude you should of shook Kyouya's hand at least." Haruhi yelled as pulled her arm away from the man. Ichiro growled and turned to look at Haruhi with a glare on his face.

"Damn it Haruhi! I don't have time for this. I got it that you were upset about mom's death, but this is ridiculous. It has been ten years. It time to grow up and take responsibility for your part of the company. I can't run it alone Haruhi!" Ichiro yelled at the Haruhi. Haruhi had her head hung, bangs covering her eyes.

"Yes…big brother." Haruhi sighed as she looked at her brother Ichiro. Ichiro sighed and started towards the door again, hands in his pockets this time. Haruhi slowly started after him.

"Hold on one minute! Haruhi Fugioka doesn't have a brother or a company! We were at her house and there was not enough room for you and Ranka never mentioned anything about you!" Tamaki yelled pointing towards the boy. Ichiro sighed and looked at the blonde with a sneer on his face.

"First off I am Haruhi's brother get over it. Secondly Ranka is in no way related to us. He took care of Haruhi after my mother died because our father said she looked too much his wife to be around her. Thirdly Haruhi is not a Fujioka, Ranka is but Haruhi is a Yamamoto." Ichiro finished his sentence and looked at the host. Everyone was silent, not making a peep.

"Yamamoto as in the bank technology family who billboards for cell phones and computers are all over big cities?" Mori asked, finally breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him and then back at the siblings at the door.

"The very same, tech giants and the second richest family in all of Japan. Shortly after the Ootori family." Ichiro smiled, a very host like smile and turned quickly, his sister following him out the door quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Turn of Events CH2**

The echo of the door slamming was made louder by the deafening silence that was in the car. Two people sat next to each other neither looking at each other. The driver in the front of the car looked at the two siblings that he was driving with cautious eyes, trying not to get caught staring.

"Shinji, keep your eyes on the road. And close the privacy glass I have to talk to my sister." The male in the back of the car spoke, shocking Shinji, the driver.

"Right away Master Ichiro." Shinji stuttered, closing the glass quickly and stared out the front window with determination. Ichiro sighed and crossed his legs to get comfortable and looked at his sister. Haruhi was staring out the window, a sad look on her face.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry for the way that went down. That group of boys threw me off. You can still attend Ouran Academy, so you can see your friends. But you will return as a female and under the correct name." Ichiro tried to comfort his sister, Haruhi just turned slowly and looked at her brother, a look of disdain and sadness.

"You don't get it do you, I don't want to be a part of the company. I want to be free, get a degree and a good job and make my own way. I don't want all the money just handed to me! And I was going to go back to Ouran whether you liked it or not." Haruhi growled, glaring at her brother.

"Haruhi, I understand that, trust me that is what I wanted. I wouldn't have come to get you if I didn't need you. Father is terribly sick, the doctors said he would most likely live for a few more years, but he will be sick and in bed a lot the next couple years. I can't run this company by myself. I'm only twenty years old I need some help with this. That's why I came to get you; I need you to help me. I need you to be a new face of the company. I need you at all the functions and meetings and whatever else. Please I'm begging you." Ichiro was staring at his sister. Their matching brown eyes locked and tears started to form in Haruhi's eyes. Ichiro sighed and pulled her into a hug, she hugged back sobbing into his chest.

"I'll help you Ichiro" Haruhi cried. Ichiro pulled her away from his chest and looked at her, whipping tears off her face.

"Thank you Haruhi, I'll make it as painless as possible." Ichiro chuckled, a huge smile on his face. Haruhi smiled back and hugged her brother one more time. Ichiro returned the hug and then went back to looking out the window.

"Well if I'm going to be the face of this company, I guess I should fit the part." Haruhi said dryly to herself. Ichiro laughed loudly and pulled out his phone. He hit a couple buttons and put the phone up to his ear.

"Yes Aya, I need a complete makeover for a very special lady." Ichiro said into the phone. He chuckled a little and then thanked to woman on the other end. Then closed the phone.

"All arranged," He rolled down the privacy glass to talk to Shinji, " Shinji to Aya's boutique please." Shinji nodded and changed lanes quickly. Ichiro nodded and smiled at his sister.

The host all stood in the Music room, all except one. They had all hoped it was a bad dream. The hoped that the girl they had all grown so fond of had not really been lying to them.

"Well things are going to be different around here, that's for sure." Kyouya said walking farther into the room. He heard as the rest of the group followed him, setting the room up for a new day of the host club. No one really seemed to be in the mood for hosting, but they couldn't go with out a day of the club. It didn't help that it was a Friday, the busiest of all host club days.

"I can't believe she lied to us. I don't even know who she is anymore." Tamaki said dramatically, the twins nodded while the others just stared at him. "I will never forgive her and that's final." Tamaki finished and he pulled another into place and put four chairs around it.

"Well that sucks, I was hoping to explain." A female voice said from the door. Everyone stopped quickly and looked towards the door. Haruhi stood at the door; she looked nothing like she once did. Her male uniform was long gone and was now replaced with the classic yellow dress with white stockings and black shoes. Her once short hair was now went to the middle of her back with soft curls and side swept bangs. She had a small amount of makeup; just enough to highlight her big brown eyes and make her look softer. No one said a word.

Tamaki growled and stormed the other way, the twins looked at her sadly and took off after their 'boss'. Huni came up and hugged the girl and talked excitedly for a couple minutes before he and Mori shortly followed after the King of the club trying to see if they could persuade the king to forgive their long time friend.

"Well isn't this a surprise, welcome Ms. Yamamoto." Kyouya said with a smile walking towards the girl. He bowed politely to her. Haruhi gave him an amused looked and curtsied back to him.

"Why are you acting like that Kyouya? I'm still the same person, just with money now." Haruhi said walking farther into the room. Kyouya just chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"Well because I do have a question to ask from my father." Kyouya coolly, everyone in the room watched him carefully. Haruhi raised an eyebrow in question.

"And what would that be Mr. Ootori?" Haruhi asked, using Kyouya's sir name to play along in his game. Kyouya chuckled and placed his hand on the small of her back and directed her towards the couch. He sat her down then sat next to her slowly.

"My father would like to invite you and your brother over for dinner. He would like to discuss some things with you about your company." Kyouya said calmly. Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes, she didn't know what to say. This was a thing for her brother to do, she hadn't been part of the company long enough to know if this was ok.

"Uh, Kyouya I don't really know what to do in this situation, I haven't been trained fully yet, if at all. But I will give you my brother's number so you can ask him yourself." Haruhi said taking writing the number down on a piece of paper. Kyouya nodded with a smile. Haruhi stood up and started towards the door.

"It was nice seeing all of you guys. See you around." She said as the door closed behind her, she knew that none of them heard her, but she at least tried.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Turn of Events CH3**

Haruhi slowly started to stir in her bed. It was weird to her, waking up in this mansion everyday. Few mornings she would spring out of bed, almost having a

heart attack, but then the realization would slowly sink in.

"Young Mistress!" A familiar cheery voice called from the other side of the door. Haruhi knew that voice all too well and ran over to open the door. On the other

side stood Ranka, her guardian figure.

"Dad! I mean Ranka, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, pulling the man into a hug. Ranka smiled and hugged the girl back.

"Well Ichiro called me and asked me to come down and work for you. I am to be with you at all times, I'm basically your assistant/ trainer. I will make sure that

you are always staying up to Yamamoto family standards in public and that you have whatever you would like in private." Ranka said bowing slightly to the girl.

Haruhi stared at the man not know with what to say, but decided to just nod in response.

"Well then Haruhi, we have some work to do. Your brother talked to Mr. Ootori, the family, you and your brother that is, will be joining his family to discuss a few

business things." Ranka explained walking over to Haruhi's walk in closet that had been filled with an assortment of designer clothes.

"So I'm guessing this means I'm going to a extremely fancy restaurant that I will have to wear basically a ball gown." Haruhi whined, flopping onto the bed. She

heard Ranka laugh in the closet. He walked out with three cocktail dresses.

"Nothing like that silly. It is a fancy restaurant though. But a cocktail dress will suffice." Ranka said hanging the dressed on the doorframe of the closest so they

hung in the doorway. Haruhi looked at them and sighed, she obviously knew that they were all expensive dress; and while they were all beautiful she didn't

want to get all dressed up. She would rather show up in jeans and a t-shirt and flip off the head of the Ootori family. Haruhi sighed at that thought. She knew

that she had to be a proper lady; she promised her brother that she would be on her best behavior.

"Hey Ranka, have you heard when my dad will be coming back. Ichiro said that he was in America receiving some medical treatment that couldn't be preformed

here." Haruhi asked sitting up on her bed. She was curious when she would see her father again, it had been ten years and though Ranka had filled in his place

she still wanted to see the man again.

Ranka looked up at the ceiling, as if it held the answer, "No I have not heard anything about that, but I'm sure that's because your father's handlers haven't

called Ichiro to let him know. I'm sure when Ichiro knows you will know." Haruhi nodded at that answer seeing the logic in it. Ranka smiled and pulled one of the

dresses off the doorframe and brought it over to Haruhi.

It was a deep purple dress; the body was obviously tailored to fit her like a glove. It was sleeveless except for the one strap that was covered in what looked to be

diamonds. Haruhi stared at the dress it was beautiful, but she was afraid it was too much.

"Isn't that a bit extreme? I mean I don't want to look like I'm going to prom or something." Haruhi said holding the dress up to her as she looked in the mirror.

Ranka laughed putting the other dresses into the color-coded closet.

"Haruhi, my dear, you are having dinner with the Ootori family. You have to be over the top to stand out. The men are gorgeous, but the women surpass them

easily. Not only will Mr. Ootori's and his sons but his daughter be there and his wife will be there as well." Ranka said closing the closet door. Haruhi stared at the man in shock.

"Kyouya's mom. I thought she was dead." Haruhi said bluntly handing the dress to the man. Ranka sighed and laid the dress on the bed that had been made

shortly after he arrived. The maids had come in quietly and made it without Haruhi even noticing.

"First off, don't be so blunt. It is fine in the host club in the house, but in front of his family please take everything you say into question before you say it. Don't

want to step on any toes. Secondly, she is very much alive but the Ootori's believe in very tradition family values. She stays out of the limelight and out of the

business in order to take care of the house and what not. She is seen few pictures because Yoshio Ootori doesn't want his wife to get bad publicity." Ranka

pointed out to the girl who was running her fingers through her breast length hair. Ranka sighed and patted the girl on the back.

"No Haruhi, dinner is at 5:30, it is 10:30 now. You have to go eat breakfast, then it will be crunch time to get you looking like a beautiful delicate flower that any

man would be willing to have on his arm. You never know, you could be a future Mrs. Ootori." Ranka joked, pushing the stuttering girl out of the room.

"Don't even joke like that Ranka, first off I doubt a girl like me would be the girl that Yoshio would want to be a face in his company. I can't even handle mine

yet." Haruhi huffed walking along her handler. Ranka just laughed again.

"Haruhi you might not see it, but you are an amazing woman. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And you might be learning your company now, but when

you have learned all you have to learn I know that you will do great thing with it." Ranka said, linking arms with Haruhi walking her quickly towards the kitchen.

Haruhi stared at the man before a soft smile broke across her face.

"Thank you Ranka"

* * *

**CHAPTER 3! Finally, I couldn't figure out if I wanted to bring Ranka in or make up a female handler who was kinda bitchy, but then i thought Ranka can be both man or female and can be nice or bitchy, so I brought him in.**

**Sorry for the long time between updates, class have been starting and I've been trying to get back into the swing of school. I will be trying to update more often.**


End file.
